


Phone Sex 101

by deandcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, PWP, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-13
Updated: 2013-03-13
Packaged: 2017-12-05 05:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deandcastiel/pseuds/deandcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas has very good timing and Dean decides it's the perfect time for a little lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phone Sex 101

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for someone on tumblr as a birthday present of sorts. Also, this is my first time actually writing full on porn so uh, I'm sorry for how bad this probably is.

For most of his life, when Dean had needed to clean the pipes so to speak, which was probably more often than he liked to think, he had done it to the thought of puffy red lips wrapping around his cock and boobs bouncing up and down.

And it had worked, mostly. But since, or who was he kidding, even before him and Cas had gotten past the whole staring-at-each-other-a-lot thing and gotten together, his fantasies had exclusively featured certain blue eyes blown black and chapped lips.

 _God, those lips_ , he thought as he laid back and ran a hand slowly up his thigh. He didn't know how an angel of the lord had ended up with such cock-sucker lips but it wasn't like he minded. And now that they were together he had a myriad of real images of those lips making him wither and moan to choose from. 

Cas's blowjobs were sloppy but what he lacked in finess, he made up in eagerness. And well, apparently angels didn't have gag reflexes either.

He groaned, already leaking beads of precome as he stroked himself slowly. That tight, wet heat around his dick was fucking amazing, and the way Cas just took it, letting him fuck his mouth, swallowing him down when he hit the back of his throat was just-

Through his haze of pleasure he heard his phone ring on the bedside table, interrupting his thoughts. 

He swore, grabbing blindly with his free hand. His phone didn't ring often so it was probably important. He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself and put the phone to his ear.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Dean." 

He groaned again, bucking up into his hand a little at the sound of that low throaty voice in his ear.

"Dean?" Cas said, worry bleeding into his voice now, "Are you alright? Are you hurt?" 

"No I... Cas, what are you wearing?" he replied, the beginnings of a really good idea suddenly forming in his head.

"I'm wearing my usual attire." Cas said slowly, sounding suspicious,"why do you ask?" 

"You know how I explained to you about phone sex last week?"   


"Yes?"   


"Well, seeing as how I'm lying naked with my cock in my hand, jacking off to the thought of fucking your mouth, I think this would be a good time for a crash course in phone sex 101."  


He heard a sharp intake of breathe and then in a tone that was almost a whine, a " _Dean._ "   


"Are you alone?" Dean murmured, hand stilling on his dick.  


"No I..." he heard a rustle," yes, I'm in a motel room. Somewhere in Chicago."    


"Yeah? Then get rid of the clothes and go lie on the bed." He ordered, stroking himself slowly again.  


"Okay, I'm on the bed. What do we do now?" Cas said hesitantly.  


"Tell me, tell me what you'd do to me if you were here, baby. If you were here to see me fucking my hand, imagining it's your slutty little mouth."   


Cas moaned into the phone, and he heard sheets rustling.   


"Are you touching yourself? Imagining me feeding you my dick like the greedy whore you are?"   


"Yes." Cas gasped," Dean I. I want..."  


"What do you want, baby, tell me." Dean asked, stroking himself faster now, adding a twist at the head and slicking his hand up with the precome leaking out the slit.  


"I want to ah, touch you, run my hands down your chest, kiss down from your jaw to your nipples, flick my tongue out, taste them one by one"  Cas gasped out, voice gruff with want.  
"Yes, fuck, Cas, what else."   


"I want you to touch me, af-after I suck you. come in my mouth. I would swallow it all down, Dean like always. Every drop, lick my lips to catch them."   


"So good for me, angel" Dean moaned out, wet sounds filling the room as he stroked himself faster.  


"I bet you'd beg, hm, so hard just from my dick in your mouth, and I'd let you have it, baby, push you down on the bed and put my hand on your dick."  


He heard a whimper from the other side, knew they were both close.  


"But I want to be inside you, Cas, when you come. You want that too right?" He felt the slow burn start low in his gut.  


"Yesyes, Dean I want you I want" Cas was moaning loudly now, all inhibitions forgotten.  


"Sh angel, I know, I know what you want. Want me to slick my fingers and slide one into your hole, you're so tight, baby, have to work you open for my dick. But one isn't enough for you is it? Your greedy little hole always swallows me up so nice. Three fingers in and you're still pushing back, begging for more. I'll give it to you, since you always ask so pretty, slide my dick into you inch by inch till you're split open."  


"Dean, Dean, I'm gonna I can't" Cas whined, voice almost a sob.  


"Yeah, it's okay, Cas, c'mon, come for me." Dean whispered, unable to keep a whimper from sneaking in there, hand still flying up and down his dick. So close.  


"Dean!" Cas yelled out, a deep groan escaping his lips as he came.  


It tipped Dean over the edge, like it always did, the sound of his name moaned in Cas's voice and he came all over his hand, back arching up from the bed.   


All they hear from both sides is heavy breathing for a few moments after, both of them riding the waves of pleasure together and trying to catch their breaths.  


"Fuck." Dean said, after he could be sure something coherent would come out. "We are so doing that again."  


Cas chuckled. "Yes, that was very pleasant, Dean" he said and Dean could hear the smile playing on his lips.  


"When are you coming back? Phone sex is great but I miss having you around, Cas."   


"I feel as though I have something, a trail perhaps. It seems l'll have to go to Greece for a few days but after that, I will come see you, Dean. I miss you as well." Dean could hear the affection softening his voice and he smiled, suddenly a little overwhelmed for a very different reason.   


"Yeah." Dean cleared his throat, embarrassed by how gruff it sounded," Yeah, Cas. I miss you too."   
  



End file.
